


Inuyasha Family Fued Game Show

by cluckyduck78



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluckyduck78/pseuds/cluckyduck78
Summary: This is a modern day Au of the Inuyasha characters who decided to go on a game show to win a trip to the Bahamas.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Inuyasha Family Fued Game Show

Inuyasha family fued game show

" Welcome every one to Family Fued !"

Kagome's eye twitched in her effort to control her fraying nerves at the sight of the host who happened to be Kikyou, Inuyasha's ex girlfriend.

Kikyou wore a white body hugging sleeveless shirt paired with a black pencil skirt that showed off her tiny waist her flowing midnight hair contrasted the top beautifully.

Kagome hated everything about Kikyou, her whispery laugh , her steely sexy gaze and especially the way she tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

She kept asking herself why she even agreed to go on this rediculous game show.

Rin is lucky her beloved sister in law loves her so much. Even though Sesshomaru's massive checkbook could have easily bankrolled Rin a Bahama beach vacation spot ,... Rin was so excited about being on a TV game show so of course Sesshomaru being Sesshomaru agreed to even Rin's most outrageous request.

" On team B we have wives Kagome , Rin and Sango"

Kikyou smiled as she waved towards the women before she turned towards the guys.

" And on team A we have their husbands Sesshomaru , Miroku and Inuyasha"

Kagome caught the gleefulness of Kikyou's smile at Inuyasha's name. Her eye twitched again.

"Good luck to both teams ! It is time for family fued !!"

Kikyou took her place behind the podium and picked up her question cards.

" Good luck my Sesshy pooh , who loves me so completely I dont know what I did deserve him"

Rin called out to her husband across the aisle from their side.

But Sesshomaru was characteristically silent barely sparing his lovely petite wife a glance but looks away and answers anyway.

" Indeed"

" Hey you bastard is that how you treat your wife? You're not even looking at her".

Sesshomaru responds in usual deep baritone.

" My relationship with my wife is none of your business , little brother".

Inuyasha turned towards Miroku whispering.

" Why did he even come on with us ?"

" Because your dear wife insisted on it for her love of her sister in law Rins sake, in case you've forgotten Inuyasha".

" Hn Fine "

" Shall we begin with the husbands ?"

The lovely hostess Kikyou came over standing next to the guys's podium to start her line of questioning.

"Sesshomaru in what year did Mount Vesuvius erupt in Pompeii?"

" Crossing his arms across his chest, Sesshomaru answers inna bored tone"

" It was 79 AD"

On the other side of the aisle Kagome leaned towards Sango.

" Of course she would choose their side first, just to giggle in Inuyasha's face !"

"Kagome I don't think she's giggling "

" So Inuyasha ," Kikyou began smiling sweetly.

A noticeable blush colored inuyasha's face.

"First question , what is the name of Anne Bronte's most famous book?"

Inuyasha could only stare dumbfounded at Kikyou.

" Anne Bronte ?? Who the hell is that ?. "

Kagome continued to roll her eyes and twitch angrily

' Inuyasha you're an idiot' 

" Im sorry Inuyasha but Im going to have to give this question to your opponent"

" Yes !! I know the answer !"

Rin excitedly clapped her hands together as Kikyou walked to her.

" Rin , you know the name of the book?"

" Yes ! It is Tenet of Wildfell Hall"

" That is correct Rin !"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes

" Thanks a lot Kikyou"

The audience laughed at his blunder

" Ok Miroku , would you tell me what is the name of Rumiko Takahashi's first manga"

" I know this , I know this ,, it's on the tip of my tongue , Urusei Ytsura"

" That is correct Miroku ! Nicely done!"

"Why thank you my lovely lady ! I do pride myself of being a learned cultured man."

He replies with a wink that Sango didnt miss.

Sango was the next to roll her eyes in disgust at her husbands obvious pandering.

" What? Since when Miroku? I've never seen you read anything but the menus at the restaurant you took me to. When you weren't ogling the waitress's tits that is."

" We will discuss this at home darling Sango"

Another roar of laughter from the audience had Inuyasha and Co. reddening in embarrassment. Except for Rin who smiled cheerfully oblivious to her friends humiliation at the hands of their spouses.

" Ok , Sango , your turn. What is the name of Titanic's captain?"

"Its Edward Smith ".

"Correct ! Very nice " Kikyou congratulated.

" Yes that's my wife , who is the most beautiful wife any man could ask for"

Kikyou next turns to Kagome.

" Kagome , what is the climbing season for Mt Fuji?" 

"The beginning of June until the last week of ......August ?"

" That is actually incorrect Kagome. I'm so sorry".

The audience booed loudly from the stands.

Kagome glared at her husband.

" Well if someone hadn't kept me up all night, I would have remembered the answer".

Inuyasha had the decency to look away.

Sesshomaru is unmoved as he receives a text on his phone from his assistant , informing him on yet another successful business merger.

" Well now, we have come to the last question of our game everyone. This answer will decide the winner of our two teams and who wins the trip to the Bahamas. I will ask Team A the question and if it is wrong , the question will go to the opposing team" 

The audience roared in applause.

" Esteemed Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru regarded the pretty hostess with an apathetic gaze betraying nothing of his thoughts.

" What is the name of one of Christopher Columbus's flagships?"

Silence followed the question. Inuyasha got angrier with every passing second because he knew for a fact Sesshomaru knew the answer to the question because he had accompanied his older brother to an auction of Christopher Columbus Flagship the Santa Maria.

" Forget about him , he's useless..let me answer th-".

Before he had the chance to say another word Sesshomaru sent him the most lethal glare promising a slow and painful death courtesy of his poisoned claws if he did.

" I seem to have forgotten"

Inuyasha glared at his brother

" Bastard" 

" What a shame. Perhaps Team B knows the answer"

Kikyou says stepping over to the opposing team.

" You know the answer Rin ?"

"I do , I know it. ! I wouldn't be a business mogul wife worth her salt if I didn't !!"

Rin smiled excitedly before replying.

" The name of one of his flagships is the Pinta !!"

" Correct "

" And with that , Team B is the winner !!"

The audience once again roars in laughter as Rin runs to her husband throwing her arms around his neck , kissing his cheek.

" Thanks a lot Sesshomaru you made us lose on purpose"

" My allegiance little brother is to my wife not you"

" You lecherous monk "  
The sound of a loud slap resounded through the tv studio, prompting another round of satisfied applause

" I don't know what you're so mad about Kagome ! Your team is the one going on the trip while I'm stuck here working for my asshole brother !"

" Shut up Inuyasha"


End file.
